1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to triazine-based compounds and organic light-emitting devices including the triazine-based compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have enhancements such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, or quick response time; excellent characteristics such as brightness, driving voltage, or response speed; and can provide multicolored images.
An OLED has a structure including a first electrode, a hole transport region, an emission layer (EML), an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially stacked on a substrate.
Holes injected from the first electrode move to the EML via the hole transport region, and electrons injected from the second electrode move to the EML via the electron transport region. Carriers such as holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.